A Very Jily Fanfic
by DamianvsColin2
Summary: This is my version of how James and Lily could have got together. I suck at summaries. xD Just read it ;) Thanks for all the amazing reviews I have been getting! I love you all!
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**James and Lily, Jily**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights go to J. . **

It was a cold winters day at Hogwarts and James Potter was outside with his friends wearing nothing but a short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of scruffy jeans. He was lying in the snow lazily, laughing at a joke Sirius had told. Remus shuddered.

"How can you stand it James? You must be absolutely freezing!" he said, wrapping his warm winter jacket tighter around him. James laughed. "I'm used to the cold Moony. I am perfectly warm." He grinned.

Suddenly Sirius noticed two girls go by and wolf whistled. "Look who it is Prongs, it's Evans and her little friend." He grinned at his friend, who looked over and promptly began checking his hair, making sure he looked ok in case Evans were to look over even for a fraction of a second.

As the two girls walked by, huddled up tightly in their winter coats, Lily caught James' eye and gave him a disgusted look. "How can you even bear to come outside wearing just that? Do you actually _want_ to freeze?" she asked.

James wiggled his eyebrows. "Ooooh I didn't know you cared Evans." He grinned at her and her friend. Lily sighed heavily. "I don't." she said, before taking her friends arm and walking off, her head held high.

James sighed and sat down on the cold floor again. Sirius patted his back. "Bad luck mate, maybe next time though." He said, rather unhelpfully. Wasn't that what everyone always sad? Maybe next time? But it never happened. She never smiled at him or said anything nice to him, so what was the point in even trying?

Peter, who had been very quiet for the whole time, piped up and said "You know Prongs, you could always try a different approach to things... Instead of flirting with her, you could try doing something romantic or..." Peter faded away as everyone stared at him.

Again, James just sighed, saying regretfully "It's a good idea, but Evans has made it very clear that she has no interest in me whatsoever so what's the point in even trying anymore?"

Suddenly James felt a cold breeze on his arm and shuddered. The cold then took over and he was shivering badly. He got up silently and walked off, leaving his friends sitting on the ground, watching after him.

Meanwhile, Lily had gone off with her friend Alice. She was angry at James, no not angry, frustrated. Alice smiled at her sympathetically "Why won't you be nice to him for once?" she asked her friend. Lily didn't reply, she just snorted angrily.

Alice sighed. They walked into the cloakroom where they hung up their jackets and scarfs and changed into some dry shoes, before heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady smiled at them "Had a nice time out girls?" Alice smiled and nodded holding up a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Lily just grunted.

The picture smiled happily and asked "Password?" Alice and Lily looked at each other, neither of them could remember the password. They both suddenly burst out laughing. They appologized to the Fat Lady and sat down either side of the painting, waiting for the next Gryffindor to come and let them in.

It seemed as though none of the Gryffindors were coming anytime soon and the girls had been sitting by the picture for almost an hour already. Then finally they hard someone coming and stood up eagerly.

It was James. His cheeks were stained with tears, although he did his best to hide it, after all, James Potter didn't cry. The girls however noticed.  
"Why are you crying, Potter?" Lily sneered. "Miss mummy and daddy? Sad you can't see them over the holidays?" She was in a bad mood and was showing a side of her that not many people had seen before.

She had just had enough of James always flirting with her and being mean to Severus and loads of other people and she knew of his reputation as a heart breaker. She was, afterall, friends with many of he girls James had dumped ruthlessly.

James didn't even look up at her, he just muttered the password letting the girls in and walked off to his dorm. Lily and Alice sat down by the fire and Lily forgot her anger as they chatted and laughed together, she forgot all about James for a while as she laughed at a joke Alice had told.

**Ok ok! I know what you're thinking!**

**"Lily isn't MEAN!" **

**I know. But I think it's unfair that James is always making Lily cry, so I thought I should change it up a bit. I promise it will get better! **

**James: "Yeah, it'll be ok... Right Lils?"**

**Lily "Don't call me Lils, Potter. We still hate each other right now, remember?" *sighs***

**me: "Yeah, sssh James!"**

**James: "Sorry Fiona" **

**Me: "It's ok, James." *hugs James***

**Lily: *gives me evil look that you don't see***

**Me: *lets go of James and walks away grinning***

**So anyway... Thanks so much for reading! Please review, favourite and follow as I will be putting up another chapter soon! **

**Love you all!**

**Fiona xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: A Rainbow of Feelings

**Sorry it took sooooo long to update! I had a ton of school work to do! (Still do actually…) But I got a bit of free time (finally!) to continue! ;) So here is Chapter 2! :) Enjoy!**

**All characters belong to J. ! :P**

…Lily forgot her anger as they chatted and laughed together, she forgot all about James for a while as she laughed at a joke Alice had told.

James meanwhile was up in his dorm, which he shared with Remus, Sirius and Peter. He was lying face down on his bed, sobbing silently so no one would hear and come to investigate. Suddenly he heard the door creek open and he froze. He heard his friends whispering as they came over to his bedside.

"God Prongs, you must really care about her. Look at the mess you're in!" James knew that Sirius couldn't see his face, but he put his pillow over his head all the same, not wanting to admit to crying. The boys heard their friend sigh. The whole situation was just wrong. The boys didn't know what to do. They wanted to help James, but there wasn't much they could do. Sirius felt sad too. James was his best friend and he couldn't stand to see him like this. Peter patted James' back timidly, pulling back his hand quickly as James sat up. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and smiled sadly at his friends.

"What are you going to do Prongs?" Peter asked him shyly. He looked up at his other friends. They were all sort of lost for words. None of them had ever had to deal with a situation like this. Usually they let the girls do the comforting and they stayed in the background, but now, here was their best friend, sitting here with tear stained cheeks, crying over the girl he truly loved and they had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I don't know." James replied, looking up at his best friends "I really like her guys. But – but how can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?" (Me: Yes I just quoted Arthur (From Merlin). Don't judge me!)

They all shook their heads sadly, not knowing how to answer. "Honestly Prongs, this is one question I don't know the answer to…" Remus patted his friend's back. They stood (and sat) there awkwardly for a few minutes before James stood up suddenly.

He looked at Peter for a few seconds then broke into a grin. "Wormtail, you have given me an idea" he said, before striding out of the dorm, leaving his to friends look after him, confused.  
"What did I say?" Peter asked bewildered. Sirius laughed and patted the smaller boy's back.

"Who knows, but obviously something good. I haven't seen him look this happy since he got an A (Me: Harry Potter grades not an A in normal grades…. in normal grades a C… ;D)in Potions!" he grinned. They laughed and walked down, heading off to go to the Quidditch field.

Lily smiled as she saw James run past, followed by his friends, grinning. Then she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately. Alice grinned at her. "You totally like him" she said to her best friend, punching her playfully on the arm. Lily snorted.  
"As if! He's just an arrogant toerag! I don't care about him!" Lily stuck her tongue out at her friend, then smiled at her. Alice sighed. She knew she had to go and talk to the boys.

"Look Lils, I'm gonna go to the library. I need to finish that Charms essay Flitwick gave us. See you later, k?" Alice smiled and hugged her friend. "K Al. See you later. Good luck!"

Grinning, the girl waved one last goodbye and rushed off to catch up with Remus, Sirius and Peter, thinking to herself "I'll need it".

**Ok so I guess that chapter was a little short, but I'm not good at writing long… XD**

**So what did ya think so far? See, Lily isn't evil. She was just upset with James. :)**

**Love you all!**

**Lily: See you soon I hope!**

**James: *puts arm round Lily* Yeah, see you soon!**

**Lily: *shakes his arm off and hisses* We've been over this! We aren't together yet!**

**James: *goes red and sighs* Sorry…**

**Me: *laughing* S ok James. **

**Please review, favourite and follow as I will try and update soooooooooon! :D :) :) :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Is Easy Right?

**All characters belong to J K Rowling (this may have not come up on the other 2 chapters cause Fanfiction hates me XD)**

…..rushed off to catch up with Remus, Sirius and Peter, thinking to herself "I'll need it".

Alice ran quickly after the 3 boys, hiding behind a wall as she got closer to them. They were sitting on a bench in the grounds, chatting about something. She didn't exactly know what she was going to say, but she knew that once she got started, the words would just come. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard something that Sirius said that caught her attention.

"So what about Alice, eh? What dya think of her? Moony?" he said. Alice peeped round the corner of the wall to watch their reaction.

"I think she's a really cool girl." Remus replied. "Why do you ask, Padfoot? Do you like her?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, turning a deep shade of red as she waited for Sirius to reply. To her surprise, his face turned bright red too and he looked down at his lap.  
"W-what? Me? Um no… Yeah right!" Sirius said, snorting the same way Lily had when Alice had asked her if she liked James. Slowly Alice pulled herself together and said quietly to herself "Pull yourself together, you're here for Lily not yourself. Deal with Sirius later"

After making this decision, Alice stepped forward from her hiding place to see a grinning Remus, a bright red Sirius and Peter, who was just sitting kind of awkwardly at the end of the bench. They looked up at her, the Remus and Peter looked at Sirius, then back at her. Poor Sirius turned an even brighter shade of red, turning away from his friends.

"Hi guys" Alice walked up to them. "I need your help with something" she said sitting down next to them.  
"Hi Alice, what's up?" Remus grinned and slid over slightly on the bench, making a bit more space for her to sit. She smiled slightly at him. "I have to ask you something. Does James really like Lily or is she just another girl to him?" she asked, looking meaningfully at Sirius, he was James' best friend after all.

Sirius looked up at her. "Like her?" he laughed. "James is so in love with her, he can't even think straight anymore! He cares about her more than anything else in the whole world!" Sirius sighed. "It actually gets pretty annoying sometimes. Always "Ooh doesn't that dress look amazing on Lily" or "Lily looks so pretty today, don't you think?" Seriously, you should hear him!"

Alice grinned. That is exactly what I was hoping for! See Lily, although she won't admit it, really likes James too and I want to help her. So here's the plan…." She leaned in and told the boys what she planned to do.

Peter gasped. "Isn't that breaking, like, ten thousand rules?!" Alice just shrugged. "What's an adventure without danger?" She grinned at Sirius, who grinned back, before they both realized how it looked and looked in different directions quickly.

Meanwhile, James had taken his Invisibility Cloak and was on his way to the Room of Requirement. When he got there, he set up everything, he walked out and waited, full of anticipation. He had left Lily a note which read:

_Dearest Lily, _

_Please meet me in the corridor where we last spoke _

_on the seventh floor at 7pm tonight. Please give me a chance. _

_You won't regret it. _

_With all my love, James._

Lily had debated if she really wanted to skip dinner just to see James, but the curiosity got too big so she decided to go along anyway. Once she had arrived at the corridor, it had taken her a while to find the right one, as it had been a while since she and James had talked properly, but she found it none the less, she saw that James was already standing there. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and he walked up to her, a wide grin spread across his face.

"You came!" he said, hugging her. As she hugged him back, sort of awkwardly, his stomach did a mini summersault. "Did you bring the note I sent you?" he asked her.

She nodded, smiling slightly as she pulled the note out from her pocket and handed it to him. She didn't know if it was because James had hugged her, or because he was actually here and this wasn't just a prank, but Lily seemed to have lost the ability to talk. James seemed to have noticed this too, but it didn't seem to bother him. Instead, he took the letter from her out stretched hand and pulled out his wand.

Muttering a spell under his breath, he watched as the letter turned into a beautiful paper lily. He then handed it to Lily and smiled sweetly at her. She took the lily, almost overwhelmed by emotion. She had never thought that James, THE James, the class clown, the boy always pranking everyone, the boy who was always being mean to Severus, could possibly have turned into this handsome, charming, caring man, who really seemed to care what she thought.

Taking her hand, James pulled Lily to the entrance to the Room of Requirement and opened the door, covering her eyes with his hands. "James? What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she asked, slightly frantically. "Ssssh" James whispered. "Be patient."

They walked into the room and Lily jumped slightly as the door shut behind them with a bang. Slowly, James uncovered Lily's eyes and she looked around. She gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth.

She couldn't believe it. This was, beyond perfect.

Let me describe the room for you:

All around the sides of the room, candles where lit. In the middle of the room, there was a picnic blanket on the floor with lots of food on it. Above the picnic blanket, there was a big chandelier with 12 candles lit on it. Around the blanket, there were lots of red and white roses. The only light was the light coming from the candles.

Lily looked up at James. She couldn't believe it. "You did all this, for me?" she said, her voice cracking slightly as she said it. It was all so beautiful; words couldn't describe what Lily was feeling right now.

James looked worried. "Don't you like it?" he asked her, looked into her eyes. "

She looked at him, smiling and replied "I love it. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, ever. Thank you James." Lily put her arms around his waist and he put his arm around her, for a minute they just stood there, admiring the beauty of the room, before James let go of Lily, saying, "Come on, you must be hungry, let's eat!" Lily laughed and followed James as they both sat down to eat the picnic.

**Haha! I managed to write over a thousand words this time! :D **

**Mission accomplished. Then again, there was tons to write about!**

**Alice: Please leave a review, so we know if you like the story!**

**Sirius: Also, if you want you can favourite it if you're too lazy to write a review! *winks***

**Me: Sirius! Don't be mean! The readers are totally nice, they didn't do anything! Leave them alone! **

**Sirius: Sorry, Fiona. **

**James: If you want to know what happens to us next, click Follow! :D**

**Lily: And if you just arrived, welcome! **

**Me: Thanks for reading and I hope to see you real soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: In Love

**The song All About You by Mcfly does not belong to me, although I rewrote some of the lyrics, which do belong to me ;) Sorry it took me sooo long to get the next chapter up!**

Lily laughed and followed James as they both sat down to eat the picnic.

Smiling at Lily, James sat down and offered her a glass, which she took graciously, grinning sweetly at him, as he poured her some pumpkin juice. He opened the picnic basket to reveal absolutely tons of food.

Lily laughed. "Where did you get all this food from? It must have cost a fortune!" she said, looking at the food in the basket. James shook his head. "Not really, you know we have some very generous house elves in this school and as soon as I said I needed a bunch of food for a very important date with an amazing girl they sprang into action and gave me this." He answered, taking a cold chicken leg out of the basket and biting off a large chunk. "Help yourself" he told Lily, pushing the basket over to her.

She opened the lid, taking a moment to see what there was, before taking out another chicken leg and biting off too. They ate and chatted for a while, smiling at each other the whole time.  
"Wow, for a girl, you sure have a large appetite!" James commented, as Lily took her fourth bit of bread and spread a thin coat of butter on it. She laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Although I must admit, you have a very small appetite for a boy." She winked at him and bit into her bread. James laughed loudly at this remark.

Once they had finally finished eating and had polished off everything in the picnic basket, James sat up straight and looked into Lily's eyes. "I need to tell you something. It's going to be really cheesy and I am going to feel really cheesy, but I need to get it off my chest." He said to her, taking her hand.

"What is it?" she asked him, slightly confused, but at the same time, her heart was racing and her stomach did a mini summersault as he took her hand.

James breathed for a second, before letting go of her hand and walking into the corner of the room. Seconds later he came back, with a guitar in his hand.

He started singing (ok I know. Sooooooo cheesy, but hey, it's kinda adorable… Just wait til you see what happens next!):

_It's all about you  
It's all about you, Lily  
It's all about you  
It's all about you_

Today, I had the best time here with you.  
And I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then I whispered in your ear and said I love you,  
Then I told you with a smile "It's all about you".

And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like I hope you would.  
Dancing on the Great Hall tiles, it's all about you.  
Yeah

_*plays guitar solo*_

_*Room starts playing choir and strings in background* _

_And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like I hope you would.  
Dancing on the Great Hall tiles,  
Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile...  
It's all about you._

It's all about you  
It's all about you, baby  
It's all about you  
It's all about you

Lily felt tears roll down her cheeks as James ended the song and rushed over to him, giving him a hug. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" she said, then she leaned in and kissed him.

**Hey! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! I replied to most of you, but sorry if I didn't! It really meant a lot to me that you took the time to review my story!**

**A special thanks to Alias2. I really loved your review, and I wanted to reply so badly, but you are only a guest. :/ So thanks for your review!**

**Anyway, thanks so much everyone for taking the time to review and now onto the sexy after show! Xxx**

**James: Thanks so much for reading our luuuurve story! *winks at Lily***

**Lily: God James, shut up. *rolls her eyes, but smiles and puts her arm round him***

**James: You love me really. *laughs and kisses her head***

**Alice: Gawd guys get a room! **

**Sirius: Yeah! Siriusly! *laughs at his own corny joke***

**Alice: *giggles, then blushes***

**PS. How should I approach the whole Alice/Sirius relationship? **

**Also, should Lily and James have a fight, or should I just finish the love story and leave it at that?**

**Thanks please PM me if you have any ideas about how this story could go, as I would LOVE to add your ideas! :D :D :D**

**Fiona xxx**


End file.
